Rien n'est logique
by Sam-Elias
Summary: CONCOURS. -Ma tête cogite énormément. Elle cogite tellement que parfois j'ai des mal de tête incroyable. En vrai, c'est de ta faute tout ça! Cela a commencé le premier jour où on s'est croisé et depuis, ça n'a cessé d'empirer. Toutes mes pensées sont uniquement centrée sur toi, l'Haricot et ça fait mal de l'avouer mais, quand je ne pense pas à toi, je suis perdu.
1. Partie 1

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir._**

_Mettant inscrite au concours de l'incroyable Nathdawn, il fallait bien que je poste à un moment ou à un autre... . Donc me voilà ! *je veux entendre des cris de joie* _

_Je pensais avoir respecté les règles mais maintenant que je les ai relu, je n'en suis plus très sur... (un gros gros doute plane). Si ce n'est pas le cas, frappez-moi maitresse ! (j'ai des tendances étranges, je sais u_u)_  
_Petite chose à ne pas oublier cependant, 5 mots imposés : **Blessure, douleur, bateau, sang, fièvre. **(ils peuvent être remaniés, par exemple fiévreux) OUF !_

_**Note** : C'est le point de vue de Sanji, si jamais cela ne vous saute pas aux yeux._

_Je crois que c'est tout, donc Enjoy !_

* * *

**Rien n'est logique.**

Je pensais que rien ne pouvait me toucher.  
Je pensais que ma cuirasse était assez épaisse pour tout supporter.  
Je pensais que personne n'aurait pu toucher mon cœur.  
Je pensais…, que seule une femme aurait pu faire fondre cette carapace.

Je pensais ne jamais basculer.  
Je pensais ne jamais tomber.  
Je pensais ne jamais déraper.  
Je pensais…, que rien ne m'aurait fait chuter.

Je pensais que tu étais un sociopathe.  
Je pensais que tu étais un psychopathe.  
Je pensais que tu étais un animal.  
Je pensais…, que tu aimais ta solitude plus qu'autre chose.

Je pensais être le dernier à te succomber.  
Je pensais ne jamais faiblir face à toi.  
Je pensais rester stoïque face à tes manigances.  
Je pensais…, que je ne trébucherais pas si facilement.

Je pensais beaucoup de chose mais, je me suis complètement fourvoyé parce que toi, d'un revers de main, tu as balayé toutes mes croyances.

Maintenant, je dois me rendre à l'évidence, tu as réussi à m'affecter sans me frôler et même si j'ai été surpris, rien n'a été désagréable.

Je sais que je te déteste.  
Je sais que tu m'irrites.  
Je sais que tu m'agaces comme personne.  
Je sais…, qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses me mettre dans cet état.

Je sais que tu m'as **blessé**.  
Je sais que je t'ai fait chuter.  
Je sais qu'on se fait du mal.  
Je sais…, que les femmes sont belles mais que toi tu irradies.

Je sais que je suis emmerdant et connard.  
Je sais que tu es **sanguin** et salopard.  
Je sais que tes mimiques me font sourires.  
Je sais…, que tu apprécies mes sourires et mes crises de folies.

Je sais que tu ne sais pas utilisé les mots.  
Je sais que tes gestes parlent pour toi.  
Je sais que tu souffres quand je te rejette.  
Je sais…, que tu veux bien partager ta solitude avec moi.

Je sais de nouvelle chose depuis que je t'ai laissé approcher et parce que ces nouvelles choses me font frémir, je continue d'en demander davantage.

Et sur ce **bateau**, dans notre maison, j'attends toujours avec impatience un couloir sombre pour sentir tes mains rugueuses et tes lèvres charnues.

Je sais aussi que la **douleur** de te perdre serait trop grande pour être ignoré. Et parce que je ne veux jamais la ressentir, je contourne les obstacles et te rattrapes.

Maintenant, je ne fais que garder chaque souvenir précieusement et relève chaque petite chose que tu me donnes. C'est mon nouveau passe-temps, ma nouvelle lubie, mon nouveau caprice.

Je t'entends marmonner un désir mélancolique,  
Et cette voix à mes oreilles, reste mystérieusement là.  
Je sens mes yeux graver ton visage sur ma rétine,  
Et je sens mes prunelles incapables de se détourner de toi rien qu'un instant.

Je frémis quand tu me caresses sans même me toucher,  
Et je frémis quand je sens mon palpitant battre douloureusement.  
Je me retiens quand mon corps aimerait venir à ta rescousse,  
Et je retiens certains mots qui aimeraient s'échapper sans mon consentement.

J'ai peur quand tu te lances tête baissée dans le combat,  
Et j'ai peur que mes pensées s'oublient si elles ne te voient plus.  
Je souhaite ta mort quand tu m'ignores et rabaisses ma passion,  
Et je souhaite ma mort de souhaiter la tienne.

J'aurais aimé calmer mon cœur à ton approche,  
Et j'aurais aimé qu'il ne batte jamais pour toi.  
J'aurais aimé désirer une femme plus que n'importe quoi,  
Et je me dis que c'est tout bonnement impossible de désirer une femme plus que toi.

Je te dis détester toutes ces choses qu'on fait ensemble alors que je ne me débats jamais réellement ou seulement pour avoir le dessus.

Tu ne me lances que des insultes à la figure mais, quand on est deux, tes insultes changent et deviennent des chuchotements agréables, des caresses **fiévreuses** et désireuses.

Sur le Sunny ou sur une quelconque île, quand nous sommes deux, nos différences s'arrangent ensemble, elles se mêlent et deviennent de douces mélodies sauvages.

Depuis que mon être te connait, il est devenu plus impulsif et teigneux mais, aussi plus sensible et à l'écoute de tes désirs.

Tu hais mon côté « gentleman » et « propre », Moi je hais ton côté taciturne et hautain mais, je trouve que d'une certaines manières ces traits de caractères s'associent parfaitement ensemble.

On se hait, on se déteste cordialement mais, une fois ensemble, le chien que tu es et le chat que je suis, trouvent un terrain d'entente.

Je te hais quand tu me fais rire,  
Et ta façon de me parler.  
Je hais ta façon d'avoir raison,  
Et ce que tu devines sur moi.

Je te déteste de tout mon cœur Zoro Roronoa.  
Et je t'exaspère comme personne.  
Je te tuerais de mes propres mains si tu me brises.  
Et tu m'égorgeras si je te laisse tomber.

J'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
Et tu te sacrifieras s'il doit m'arriver quelque chose.  
Je me détesterais si je te laissais d'échapper.  
Et tu me poursuivras si je m'échappe.

Mais j'arrive à dompter ton côté sauvage,  
Et tu calmes mes ardeurs.  
J'arrive à bousculer ta sagesse cachée,  
Et tu apaises mes pensées.

Et là, j'en viens à me dire que j'aime m'égarer à tes côtés et que les seuls mots que tu m'entendras dire sont « Je te déteste » parce qu'eux seuls résumes entièrement notre vie.

Alors, même si je doute de la suite de notre histoire, j'y fais attention et prend grand soin de ce « nous » à peine construit, de ce « nous » qui se démolit quand le soleil se lève à l'horizon.

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**  
_

_C'est court, c'est minuscule mais j'aime ! Alors c'est le plus important non !? -Bon j'avoue que si d'autres personnes aiment, ça serait quand même mieux-  
_

_J'ai réussi à le poster avant le 31 Aout ! Je me félicite, je m'auto-congratule !*vous pouvez m'applaudir aussi*_

_Pis j'arrête de parler sinon, je vais écrire plus que l'OS en lui-même ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ou simplement d'avoir survolé. _

**_L._**


	2. Partie 2

_**Bonjour !  
**_

_Effectivement je suis de retour même si ce n'était pas prévu mais, certaines personnes m'ont demandés une seconde partie et miracle ou pas, j'ai réussis._  
_Alors je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire, je ne sais même pas s'il est à la hauteur du premier mais... ._

_Je vous laisse juger pis vous me dites! On est d'accord !?_

_**Note** : Cette voici donc, il s'agit d'un point de vue de Zoro._

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

**Rien n'est logique. -Partie 2-  
**

* * *

Je connaissais mon caractère ignoble.  
Je connaissais mes défenses meurtrières.  
Je connaissais m'a facilité à te contrer.  
Mais je ne connaissais pas ton habilité à m'amadouer.

Je connaissais ma force et mon asociabilité.  
Je connaissais ma faiblesse sans la reconnaitre.  
Je connaissais ta façon de m'approcher.  
Mais je ne connaissais pas mon envie d'entrer dans ton jeu.

Je connaissais ta courtoisie légendaire envers la gente féminine.  
Je connaissais ta stupidité face à une poitrine généreuse.  
Je connaissais ta dépendance à la clope.  
Mais je ne connaissais pas tes regards envers moi.

Je connaissais ta passion dévorante.  
Je connaissais ta tête grincheuse au matin.  
Je connaissais cet air supérieur quand je me laissais battre.  
Mais je ne connaissais pas mon sourire à cette vision.

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de mes propres pensées. Je n'ai jamais réellement voulu les connaitre en vrai et puis, c'est pas comme si je voulais montrer l'une de mes peurs.

Mais depuis que je te connais, mon quotidien est un beau bordel et tout ce que je connaissais est parti en fumé pour croire en des choses concrètes que je me refusais.

Je sais que mes sabres ne me protègent pas face à toi.  
Je sais que j'ai mal.  
Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.  
Je sais…, que je te mets hors de toi.

Je sais que je te déteste.  
Je sais qu'il n'y a pas pire que toi.  
Je sais que tu m'as fait tomber.  
Je sais…, que j'affectionne ta présence.

Je sais que tu es stupide et énervant.  
Je sais que tes mains te sont précieuses.  
Je sais que tu es pervers et mentalement dérangé.  
Je sais…, que tu apprécies mon sourire et mes regards sur toi.

Je sais que mon cœur bat étrangement en ta présence.  
Je sais que mes mots ne sont pas équivoques.  
Je sais que ma colère est toujours plus forte quand tu es là.  
Je sais…, qu'une dépendance s'est créée.

J'ai beau dire à quel point ta présence me répugne, je sais aussi que je ne peux pas faire sans toi et que j'ai besoin de cet océan bleuté quand je me bats.

…Quand je me bats mais aussi quand je te coince entre 2 murs pour te voler tes lèvres. Parce que depuis que je t'ai goûté, mon corps réagit d'une étrange façon. Il frisonne. Imagine. Sourit.

Maintenant dès que je pense c'est à toi. A tes mains. A tes gestes. A ta façon de grogner. Je me sens ridicule, complètement idiot mais étrangement, j'aime me sentir bête si c'est pour toi.

Je vois tes regards insistants,  
Et je vois mes yeux te répondre courageusement.  
J'entends tes respirations saccadées,  
Et j'entends ma peau frémir sous ton souffle chaud.

Je frisonne de tes mains câlines,  
Et je frissonne de les perdre si tu te lasses.  
Je sens tes mots à mon oreille endormit,  
Et je sens la crainte me chatouiller les entrailles.

J'ai peur de te faire du mal,  
Et j'ai peur que mon cœur me trahisse davantage.  
Je crains de te perdre lors d'une bataille trop violente,  
Et je crains de ne trouver aucune vengeance digne de toi.

J'aurais aimé que mon cœur ne te reconnaisse jamais,  
Et j'aurais aimé qu'il ne se confesse qu'à toi.  
J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire comme si tu n'étais rien,  
Et je me dis qu'embrasser une autre personne que toi est impossible pour mon être.

Je dis haïr tout de toi. Tes gestes. Tes paroles. Tes mimiques. Et même ta cuisine. …Mais il n'en est rien. Je ne pourrais me passer d'aucunes de ces choses parce que ça m'appartient. Tu m'appartiens.

Et même quand je t'hurle dessus, te traite de tous les noms, tu sais. Tu sais que quand nous sommes seuls mes mots se changent en caresses, en parole unique.

Je pense qu'on est trop différent. Nous n'avons aucun point en commun et pourtant nos caractères ont une harmonie chantante et nos voix s'accordent dans des soupirs désirés.

Tu as réussi à prendre de ma solitude et tu m'as donné un peu de ton idiotie. Rien n'est parfait chez nous, ce n'est qu'un désordre sans nom et pourtant on s'y retrouve parfaitement.

On se déteste toi et moi. On se voue une haine sans nom mais une fois ensemble, plus rien n'a d'importance et nos corps s'assemblent dans une danse sensuelle et passionnée.

Rien que le fait de dire ton nom me débecte,  
Et t'entendre dire le mien me rend fou.  
Je te tuerais si je le pouvais,  
Et je mourrais pour toi à chaque seconde.

Je te déteste de toutes mes forces,  
Et je suis le seul à te connaitre par cœur.  
Je t'embrocherais si tu tentes de me quitter,  
Et je ne pourrais trouver mieux que toi, même si je cherchais.

Je hais ta façon de t'habiller,  
Et la couleur de tes cheveux.  
Je hais ta façon de me regarder dans les yeux,  
Et je me hais de ne pas te haïr.

J'apprivoise tes pulsions énervantes,  
Et tu calmes mes penchants meurtriers.  
J'arrange nos différences,  
Et tu chasses ma jalousie enfantine.

Pour plaire à l'autre, il faut parler de ce qu'il aime, de ce qui le touche, éviter les disputes et poser des questions que très rarement.

Nous, on fait tout le contraire. On parle de ce que l'autre déteste, de ce qui ne l'intéresse pas, on se provoque l'un l'autre et les insultes fusent.

On a suivi aucune règle, alors pourquoi cette attirance ?! Pourquoi ce besoin inconditionnel de l'autre !? Pourquoi bâtir sur des ruines !? Ou plutôt pourquoi les ruines de notre histoire sont si solides !?

Parce que j'ai beau faire semblant. J'ai beau me mentir. Quoiqu'il se passe j'ai besoin de ce « nous » pour garder mon équilibre. J'ai besoin de ce « nous » qui s'est créé une nuit. J'ai besoin de toi, Sanji, même si on se démolit.

Même si on s'abime s'en cesse. Même si on s'amoche. J'ai besoin de ce « nous » fragile et désirable. J'ai besoin de ce « nous » comme j'ai besoin de mes sabres et toi de tes couteaux.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Cette fois, c'est réellement fini._

_J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas déçu. Si oui, j'en suis désolé._

_Vous voulez mon avis !? Je vais vous le donner même si vous ne voulez pas. Au début, je n'étais pas réellement convaincu pis ensuite, après plusieurs re-lecture, j'ai capoté sur plusieurs choses qui me font dire que je ne m'en étais pas trop mal sorti. En vrai, je l'aime bien mais d'une manière différente du premier OS.__(Ce n'est que mon point de vue et donc même si c'est nul je ne peux pas être objective puisque c'est moi qui l'est écrit ! Vous l'aurez comprit u_u mais en même temps, c'est normal d'aimer ce qu'on écrit non !? Je sais pas... :/)_

_Et là, on pourrait croire que je suis vraiment très hautaine, non !? (C'est l'horreur ! Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis même tout le contraire en vrai !)_

_Bisou._

_L_


End file.
